


High School Sports Stars

by oberonthemoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oberonthemoon/pseuds/oberonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be a cool idea if Jason was a football player and Percy was a swimmer (obviously). Unfortunately, sports aren't exactly my thing, so I had to research which sport was played in which season. Ugh, the things I do for you people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Sports Star

"Keep your game face on, Jackson!" Leo yelled off from the side of the pool.

"Shut up, Leo. He's just doing laps," Piper scolded.

I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself out.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, man, but you need to relax," I said to Leo.

"Yeah, okay," he grumbled with a pout on his face.

Piper handed me a towel to dry off with, and I saw a head of blond hair duck away from the window of the pool room's doors. _Weird._ I didn't think much of it, though, and kept drying off my hair.

"So, are we going to go and see the football game tonight?" Piper asked, deviously. I groaned.

"Would you give it a rest, Pipes? He probably isn't even interested," I said.

Leo popped his head up from his backpack.

"Who isn't interested in what?" he inquired.

I gave Piper a look to know I meant business.

"It's nothing, Leo. Trust me," I assured him. I was lying through my teeth, of course.

The  _nothing_ I was refering to was my crush on our high school quarterback, Jason Grace. Okay, so maybe he was friendly to me. So what? He was an all around nice guy as far as I could tell. And yes, maybe he does say hi to you in the halls every so often; but that could just be because you're both sports stars. Honestly, I didn't even know if Jason even *ahem* played for my team. There weren't any clues to make me think that he did.

The fact of the matter was, I was majorly crushing on a seemingly unattainable football star who probably had only the vaugest idea that I existed.

I was out to a my mom, step-dad, and a few close friends, but no one else at my school knew I was gay. It wasn't that  _I_ would have a problem being open, but with my career on the swim team, I didn't want to risk being treated any  differently. I liked my life, I liked school, and yes, I liked Jason Grace; but so what? I was afraid that any change might tip the balance that I'd worked so hard to create and maintain.

 

"Go Centaurs!" Piper and I screamed from the top of our lungs.

Yeah, lame, I know.  _Centaurs._ I doubt many people even know what a centaur is (I know because I happen to secretly be a huge geek shhhh). Personally, I thought that centaurs are cool and totally badass, but it isn't really convenient as a school mascot. Sure, we have really cool sports jerseys and merchandise. And yes, nothing is more entertaining that seeing a couple of guys in a horse suit run around awkwardly near our team's bench. Given enough thought, though, it was a sucky thing to be shouting as loud as you can if you're trying to keep up any self-respect (but hey, go team right?).

I don't really remember most of the night, as it's Piper who is really into football. I mostly go to hang out with Piper and ogle at Jason.

I always feel like I have to get really into the cheering aspect of the game, though, even if I have no clue what's going on the majority of the time. Honestly, I just stand up and cheer when Piper does, and look scandalized when everyone else is booing and hissing.

It probably sounds like the dumbest system ever, but it works fairly well. I'm a swimmer. What can I say, football is a lot less straight forward.

I think that we won, although I'm not quite sure. The nachos were good, at least.

 

"Hey, Jackson," someone called.

I turned to face the voice. I wasn't expecting the guy looking at me expectantly. He was a lot less blond, and a lot more asian than I was hoping for.

Frank Zhang and I don't have a particularly close relationship. We partner up in science, mostly because we don't know anyone else in the class, and the jocks always seem to gravitate towards each other, you know?

"Oh, hey Frank. What's up?" I asked.

He looked a bit uncomfortable. That was odd. After freshman year he got this sudden growth spurt, and his confidence seemed to grow with it. I hadn't seen him this out of sorts (do people still say that?) for at least a few years.

 

"HE DID WHAT?!?" Piper shrieked.

I couldn't help but cringe. The thing with Pipes is, when you do anything wrong she is totally forgiving and sweet about everything; unless it involves love. She is a freaking cupid or something, I swear. She only gets really serious when something like this happens.

She took a few deep breaths.

"And you said yes?" she asked, a little more calmed down.

I shrugged, trying to contain my excitement.

"It's just the movies. It doesn't have to mean anything you know… He could just be trying to be friendly…" I trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, because everyone who is being 'just friendly' is too nervous to even ask someone to see a movie with them in person. They definitely send their man-servant to deliver the message," she said sarcastically.

"Who asks a guy out through another person? How lame is that?" she finished exasperatedly.

What had happened was that Frank had told me that Jason wanted to see a movie with me. Just Jason and I. He made that part uncomfortably emphasized.

Honestly, I could barely contain my inner fanboy. Granted, it wasn't exactly the fairy tale scene I'd imagined when Jason had asked me out. I was severely disappointed by the lack of passionate gazes, although since he was asking me out through Frank, I wasn't overly disappointed in the absence of that aspect. I could tell just by looking at how red Frank's face was that he didn't want to be in the situation either. Still, I didn't want to miss an opportunity to go out with Jason Grace. I told Frank to let him know that I'd be in the pool after school, training. I wasn't totally desperate. I planned on getting some answers as to why he didn't ask me to the movies himself, and what he was expecting from this "date," if that's what we decided to call it.

"Piper, I said I'd talk to him, okay? I still want to make sure I know what I'm getting into."

She pursed her lips and gave me a conflicted look.

7th period was over at the bell. Time to go to the pool, gather my thoughts, and talk to a certain quarterback.


	2. High School Sports Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy confronts Jason at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say how sorry I am that this took so long. I had the entire second chapter done a while ago, but my computer crashed and I wasn't able to recover the fic (I was in the middle of uploading it). So, after getting up the motivation to rewrite the second chapter, I present to you Chapter 2. Enjoy!

I had just finished my final lap when I heard the door swing open. A very blond, very hot, very flustered looking boy walked in, his backpack slung over his left shoulder. His gold hair was combed neatly to the side. He was wearing a red sweater vest over a white t-shirt, and it was unbelievably flattering, I have to admit.

"Hey," he uttered.

I wasn't having any of that attitude.

"Hey?" I said in question.

I swam over to the edge of the pool, climbing up the ladder, and walking over to my things. I got a towel and started drying off.

"I'm still a little confused in this situation, here," I confessed.

He looked immensely uncomfortable for some reason.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

He blushed and looked up to his left, towards the ceiling of the opposite side of the pool.

"Yeah, it's just that…" he trailed.

"What?" I inquired.

He looked back at me and glanced down. I was still wet, despite my best efforts, and was wearing-

_Oh._

I quickly pulled some sweats over my speedo, which happened to have been clinging rather tightly to me. I slung my towel over my shoulders once my hair was sufficiently dry; or, at least dry enough that it wouldn't drip down and get my sweat pants wet.

He glimpsed over to me again, seeing that I was at least half-dressed, turned to face me sheepishly.

"So, uh…" I started.

_Wow, Perce, eloquently put._

I cleared my throat and tried to speak again.

"What was with that move with Frank?" I asked.

If possible, he blushed deeper than before, and looked cuter than ever.

"Well, I was, um, it was just that-you see…"

Apparently, he isn't the most well spoken teenager either.

"I was nervous, and the idea of asking you out was intimidating!" he blurted out.

Now that was something I hadn't anticipated. In retrospect, I probably should have assumed that was the reason, but since when am I the sharpest knife in the drawer?

"So, the movies…" I said, trying to bridge the awkward gap between our silence.

He perked up at my mention of it.

"Yeah! I was hoping you'd come and see a movie with me this Friday," he clarified, rather timidly.

I'd never seen this side of Jason before. Whenever I saw him talking with his friends, or standing up to some bully, he always seemed so confident, so comfortable with himself. Looking at him now was like seeing him through a whole new perspective. He suddenly seemed less perfect, less glorified, yet more… attainable. If that made any sense. It wasn't a bad thing, though. I enjoyed seeing this vulnerable part of him. We were on an equal playing field here. He was embarrassed by being called out on his lame-ass attempt at asking me out, and I was embarrassed by the fact that 1: he is Jason Grace, 2: he is talking to me, and 3: I happen to be almost completely naked.

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that. So, this is a… a date?" I inquired.

"Well, it is… if you want it to be," he said.

I raised up on my toes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"That sounds great," I assured him with a grin.


	3. High School Sports Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's point of view. Mitchico is mentioned because I think that would be adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a while, but I had already finished writing this chapter a few weeks ago when my wifi cut out and I lost my writing… Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks cookie_time for the suggestion of Jason's point of view! If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters/writing prompts, feel free to email me at oberonthemoon@gmail.com or leave your thoughts down in the comments. I hope you liked it!

"So he said yes!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her enthusiastic voice from over the phone nearly made me leap up from my chair.

"Yeah," I admitted reluctantly.

Now, I love Annabeth. I love her to death. My main problem with her is that she feels the need to be some sort of match-maker relationship guru anytime I mention a guy. And although I appreciate her input and excitement to help me, men weren't exactly her forte. Just last year she told me that one of the reasons that she leaned more towards women was because men were all ignorant and oblivious. I guess it must have slipped her mind that I,  _*gasp*_ was in fact a male. Talk about oblivious.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said from the phone.

"Thanks. By the way, how are things going with your little-"

"Say another word and I'll feed your tongue to a pack of dogs," she threatened.

I rolled my eyes, unimpressed by her latest threat to permanently scar, and/or maim me. It happens every time I try to mention her love life. Poor Annabeth was head over heels for Reyna, our Senior class president.

We chatted for a bit longer, before hanging up to finish our homework.

 

The next day, I knew that I was in for an earful.

"Jason Grace, you absolute ass! How dare you do something so inconsiderately rude, I cannot believe you sometimes!" shouted the flustered, gesticulating boy with dark hair. As usual, Nico was wearing all black and a disapproval for every dumb ass move I seemed to make in the general vicinity of Percy Jackson. Some people threw us strange glances, but my glares made them turn away.

Actually, it took me off guard at first. Nico di Angelo used to be the quiet freshman who always wore dark clothes and moped around. Ever since he'd started to date Mitchell, a bright, bubbly blond kid, his mood had been much better. In fact, he was down right pleasant (when he wasn't yelling at me, that is). Nico was the half-brother-of-the-girl-who-was-dating-my-good-friend, Frank, so I'd met him through Frank (and, through extension, Hazel). I'd had to admit, Nico and Mitchell were a cute couple. True, they dressed like night and day, but they brought out the best in each other. Nico was happier, and Mitchell was much more confident in himself. And when I said they dressed like night and day, it was comical just how literally that description could be taken. Nico, commonly found wearing blacks and grays and whites, paired with Mitchell's assortment of pinks and yellows, couldn't help but make me smile every time I saw them together. Punk meets pastel. Mitchico was canon, ladies and gentlemen. Annabeth, of course, had claimed to have predicted it happening. Liar.

And so, being cornered in the art room by a very dark, very scary, and very ticked off boy making wild hand gestures was how I had started out my morning. Fantastic. I was probably going to die. Thank god for Rachel.

"Nico, get over here a second, I need your face," she called from across the room, looking up from the portrait she was sketching. Nico grumbled to himself as he stalked towards her.

"Sure, wonder boy over here gets to face his love problems via football players, but I've gotta face them head on, freaking hypocrite…" he muttered.

Yeah, I may or may not have tried playing matchmaker with Nico's love life last year. Oops. Hey, I blame Annabeth. She's a bad influence.

"Don't pretend like you don't love me!" I shouted over at him. I was rewarded with a notebook to the face.

 

I checked my breath one last time before ringing the doorbell on Percy's apartment. I was answered by a beautiful woman, who had graying, brown hair, and laugh lines around her eyes.

"Oh, you must be Jason! Percy's told me so much about-" Percy bursted through the door, his blue windbreaker grasped in his right hand, and used his left hand to pull me away to the stairway.

"Gotta go mom love you bye!" he called backwards, seemingly in one gulp of air.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Jackson!" I had managed to say before my head was jerked around the corner by the limb that was still being grasped by Percy's hand.

We walked down the stairs briskly, Percy seemingly desperate to distance us from his apartment.

"Where's the fire?" I laughed out, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, sorry about my mom, she's a little embarrassing," he said. "I just didn't want her to weird you out, I guess."

"Oh, no, she seems cool. We didn't have to take off so quickly you know, I would't have minded talking with her," I responded.

He was blushing profusely beneath the collar of his jacket, which he was half-way in the process of pulling on.

"So, movies?" I prompted after walking quietly for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could see the new Marvel movie…" Percy said.

I slipped my hand into his, intwining our fingers, and bumped his shoulder with mine as we walked down the dimly lit sidewalk.

"That sounds perfect."

And you know something? It was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fanfiction readers! Please, feel free to give me any feedback. You can post your thoughts in the comments, or email me at oberonthemoon@gmail.com. Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors that you notice and I'll make the changes as soon as it is convenient to me. Thank you for your time!


End file.
